The God tree of the hunter
by burninheartz
Summary: before Artemis made her wishes, she met a boy who taught her the way of the bow.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. Please read and review my first story love to hear what you think of this story.**

The moon was shining bright and full down on a camp filled with girls. They were sitting around a campfire laughing talking, and enjoying their time together. They were the Hunters of Artemis. They traveled with their goddess hunting monsters to protect the world. Normally Artemis would be with her hunters on such a night, but this night was anything but normal.

Artemis was looking over the forest where her hunters camped and sighed to herself. Tonight was the night her only friend as a child disappeared from this world. Many knew Artemis as a man hatter, but there was one man she could never hate. Her grip tightened around a hunting knife. A six inch silver blade held in place by a miniature tree. Made for her by her best friend.

(flashback)

_Artemis was running through the forest from her father's wife, scared of what she would do to her. Her father's wife Hera is not her mother. Hera calls her a bastard child, mistake, accident, all kinds of horrible names. She closes her eyes as tears began to fog her vision, never noticing the boy staring into the sky._

_*BAM*_

_"OUCH!" they both yell at the same time. As they are sitting on the ground the boy glares at her._

_"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN-" he begins to yell before taking a closer look at the girl, and seeing tears in her eyes. "Oh man! I am so sorry! Don't cry I didn't mean to yell!" He apologizes quickly while making wild hand gestures._

_Artemis looks at him and giggles a little, "your funny." She frowns again, "It isn't your fault I was crying, it was…someone else. Sorry for running into you." She looks down at the ground waiting for the boy to leave. The boy just stares at her, thinking about what to do before he sighs._

_The next thing Artemis knows is she's being pulled into a hug by this boy. "I don't know why you're crying but stop. You're much to pretty to cry." She blushed a little at being called pretty. He pulled away and smiled brightly at her. "wanna see something cool?" Artemis looks at the boy with interest and nods, he just smiles brighter and stands up. "ok watch me closely."_

_He brings his left arm straight out with his right arm just behind it. He pulls back like pulling a sting on a lyar (didn't have guitars back then). Before her eyes a Bow appeared out of blue energy! Her eyes widened in surprise and an arrow appeared on the string as well. He kept pulling until the arrow was next to his cheek and released the arrow. It soared through the air, and split five trees before disappearing all together. Her jaw was on the ground, amazed by what she saw._

_"H-how did you do that?! Can you teach me!" she asked quickly. He just laughed sadly and said "no. you don't have the right power to do it…I'm sorry…but I can teach you how to fight." She just nodded her head excited. _

_"How about we meet here tomorrow?" he asked, "my brother is waiting for me now." She just nodded in acceptance happy to have someone teaching her something so cool._

(end flashback)

That went on for three months. She smiled a little as she remembered more about her training in the bow and arrow and the knives. A tear slipped down her cheek thinking about the day he left.

(flashback)

_Artemis was running to their training spot smiling at seeing her friend again. As she got closer her smile kept getting bigger, until she saw him frowning sadly. She stopped for a second smile dropping off her face and walked over to him. Like always she didn't have to say a word, and he turned to look at her. Tears in his eyes._

_"I'm leaving Artie..my brother needs me to move somewhere else." He chokes out. Artemis eyes open wide in shock before his words fully register._

_"NO!" she screamed, "You can't leave your my only friend! I-I can't be without you!" she started to cry grabbing hold of his arm. He pulled her into a tight hug. "please don't leave me.." she whispers into his chest. He rubs her back._

_"I wish I could stay Artie, but I have to move on." He looked at her and her sad eyes and broke down. "I'll make you a promise." She looked at him hopefully. "I do have to leave, but someday I'll come back, and when I do we'll get married! So we never have to leave each other again!" She looked down a bit sadly, but perked up a bit at the end._

_"y-you promise?" she whispered into his chest squeezing on his shirt. He smiled a bit sadly and kissed the top of her head._

_"I promise." He whispered into her ear. He let go and stood up. Starting to walk into the forest. "Good Bye Artie." And like that he was gone, never to be seen again._

(end flashback)

She kept going back to the clearing for a few weeks hoping he would show up, but he never did. That is when she went to her father for her six wishes. For the next thousand year she would go to the clearing once a month hoping for his return, for the next thousand every year. Now she just mourns her loss. And hopes that he will appear again someday. More tears fall from her eyes.

"I miss you…my Naruto." She whispered into the wind. Not knowing that those five words just changed her world.

Sitting atop a mountain with five different heads was a blonde haired-kid with whisker marks on his cheeks staring over the village with cold, electric-blue eyes. The wind blows causing his hair to wave, and his ears to twitch. A small smirk grows on his face.

"What can I do for you hokage-sama?" he asks sarcastically. A shadow chuckles in response and out steps a blonde woman with a diamond on her forehead. She walks till she is standing next to the boy.

"You know you can call me Tsunade when it is just us Naruto." She smiles at the boy. And he smiles back.

"I know." He chuckles out before he sighs. "It's time Tsunade. I've seen enough." He says causing her to frown a bit.

"Do you have to? I mean it can't be that bad can it?" She asks a bit sad seeing him go. He shakes his head.

"The only reason I stayed this long is to see if humans can change. Obviously they cannot. I'm leaving and taking the gift I gave this world with me." He says shocking her a bit. She is about to argue before he cuts her off, "I gave these people chakra to find peace not war. The only reason I came in as a child is to see how humans treat the jinchurikki, the epicenter's of peace. The children of prophecy. I will take all chakra away with me as is my right Tsunade." He said forcefully. She just nodded sadly.

He stood up next to her and gave her a gentle hug, and a kiss on her forehead. Where her diamond was causing it to shine. She stared at him in shock and confussion. He just gave her a smirk. "Even though I am taking all Chakra, I am leaving you a gift. You are Immortal now Tsunade. I am trusting you to watch over these nations. You will be the only one with access to Chakra now." She has a few tears in her eyes and nods. "Good bye Tsunade." With that he disappears with the entire city shining in blue light. Before screams were heard from those with bloodlines. Tsunade sighed and began mentally preparing for the future.


	2. The beginning, and the sword

**I thank you for the reviews so much! I will say now, that there will be more flashbacks explaining on how Naruto came to be a child and all that stuff. This will not be a Harem fic, because Artemis has been waiting thousands of years for Naruto alone. it wouldn't be fair to her other wise, but Naruto will act like a father to many of the characters. anyway here is the next chapter r&r and please enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Naruto appeared in a flash of light in a world of black. "I'm back brother." He hears a chuckle all around him.

"I can see that Shinju." Naruto scowled a little at that. And the darkness chuckled.

"Call me Naruto brother. You know I hate my given name." Naruto scolded and the darkness let out a belly laugh making Naruto smile a bit. "So you asked for my help brother?" the darkness sighs.

"Yes Naruto. I need you to help protect a boy, a boy of great prophecy. I may enjoy Chaos, but I need the world for there to be Chaos. If he fails, then the world dies." The darkness says. Naruto just nods.

"Alright brother, I shall help." With that he was off to find this boy. The darkness just smiles thankful that Shinju was willing to help, and maybe he could find love with that girl from so long ago.

* * *

It's been a few months since Naruto came to this world. During this time he became friends with two boys. One was a twelve year old boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. This was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, child of the grand prophecy, and powerful demigod. However only Naruto knows this, Percy was just clueless about it.

The other boy was Grover underwood. He looked a bit older than Percy, but says he was just being held back. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. In his lap was a pair of crutches. Grover is crippled and a lot of people make fun of him for it.

Today their class was going to the museum for Latin class with their teacher Mr. Brunner and a second teacher Mrs. Dodds. On the bus the three friends were talking until Grover got hit by a ball of peanut butter. They turn to see Nancy Bobofit laughing with a peanut butter sandwich in hand. Percy starts glaring.

"I'm gonna kill her." Percy seethes. Grover just gets a panicked look in his eyes and tries to calm Percy down.

"Don't you're already on probation. You could get expelled. Besides I like peanut butter anyway." Grover said to Percy who was still seething. Before a smirk started to grow.

"I'll only get in trouble if I'm the one causing trouble." Percy whispered while pointing at Naruto who was watching Nancy with a blank stare.

"Ms. Bobofit," Naruto spoke coldly causing Nancy to shiver with wide eyes. "Do not do that again, or else you may end up caged in the zoo where you belong. Am I clear?" Nancy just nodded white-faced. Percy and Grover where snickering quietly.

They reach the Museum and are walking through the time of the Greeks area of the art museum. Percy stops to stare at a statue of Poseidon before Naruto grabs his shoulder and pulls him along.

Walking through the museum Naruto starts thinking about how all this began, the worlds, the gods, everything.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was walking through darkness, nothing but him in the halls. He hears a chuckle before a voice speaks._

_"Hello Shinju." Chaos says, and Naruto gets a tick mark on his head._

_"Dammit brother! My name is not Shinju! I mean seriously yes I'm a god, yes I have an affinity to plants, but seriously?! A God Tree?! That's just humiliating! My name is Naruto!" Naruto rants. After he is finished, he is huffing and puffing from yelling and Chaos just chuckles._

_"Whatever you say Shinju." Chaos says causing Naruto to pout. Chaos smiles a bit, before becoming a bit serious. "Naruto," he calls making Naruto look at him, "I want to create a planet." _

_Naruto just grows a curious look on his face, "Why do you want to create a planet Chaos? Isn't that too hectic of an idea to keep up with?" Chaos just nods a bit before speaking._

_"That may be true Naruto, but there is no chaos, and as you know, I love watching chaos." Chaos says, Naruto just gives him a flat look._

_"You may say you like chaos Chaos, but you just enjoy watching dramas." Naruto states, feeling a light slap to the back of his head…which sent him to the ground. "However. I understand what you're saying, it has gotten a bit boring in here." Chaos just nods. While Naruto paces back and forth. "I don't think we should both be using the same planet." Chaos just gains a curious glint in his eyes._

_"Why not Naruto?" Chaos questions while Naruto just shrugs._

_"You want to watch a big of chaos in your world happen, I however want to do a small experiment, seeing if peace is possible if creation has free will." Naruto tells Chaos, while he just nods._

_"I agree, alright we will both create our own worlds, but if one of us needs the help of the other we can ask." Chaos states while Naruto just nods in agreement. They both walk away from each other planning on how to build their worlds…_

_(end flashback)_

"ruto…na..ruto…..NARUTO!" Naruto jumps a bit in surprise for not paying attention. He looks at Mr. Brunner who is staring at him with a flat expression. Naruto rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, while some in the class chuckles.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Brunner says, "Now perhaps you could answer my question for Percy. What use is knowing Greek Mythology in today's society?" Mr. Brunner asks. Naruto closes his eyes to 'think' while inside he is snickering at his mini-prank.

"I'm not too sure sir, but I do know this. Chiron must be a real ass." Several in the class snicker while Mr. Brunner gets wide eyes. Before he coughs to calm himself down.

"Yes…well… half credit to both of you." Mr. Brunner says before rolling off. The rest of the class follows along, and starts heading outside for lunch. Percy is pulled to the side by Mr. Brunner and they talk for a bit. When Percy joins Naruto and Grover, Grover asks if he is in trouble.

"Nah," Percy says, "Not from Mr. Brunner." He sits next to them, but before long Nancy walks by and spills her lunch onto Grover.

"Whoops!" she exclaims with false surprise, "I tripped!" Percy is getting angry, but Grover and I get him not to do anything.

Surprisingly enough I watched water grab Nancy, and drags her into the fountain. Mrs. Dodds is seen walking towards us.

"Mrs. Dodds! Percy pushed me!" Nancy screeches. Mrs. Dodds just looks at Percy and Naruto.

"Come with me Dearies." She says harshly. Grover began to panic.

"No! Wait! I pushed her!" Grover yells, but Mrs. Dodds wouldn't have it.

"Sit down!" She yells before ushering Naruto and Percy away. She leads them to an abandoned room before turning to look at them. "Where is it?! We know you took it!" She screams. Percy starts to freak out a bit.

"What did we take? I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy says, Mrs. Dodds continues to glare.

"Your time is up." She yells before jumping in the air and exploding. Where she was there was a human bat-like thing. Naruto knew who she was, but Percy was just shocked. Before he could do much Mr. Brunner rolled into the room.

"What-ho Percy!" Mr. Brunner yells before tossing a pen at him. Percy catches it, but has no clue what to do so twists the cap, and just like that the pens a golden sword. Naruto just looks at the sword and gives a short whistle.

"Not bad Percy, but let me show you mine." Naruto says making Percy give him an odd look before jumping out of the way of Mrs. Dodds. Naruto just makes a punching motion, and the sound of shattering glass fills the room. Both Mrs. Dodds, and Percy look at Naruto, from where the sound originated, and see his hand in what appears to be a ripple in the air.

As Naruto begins to pull, a hilt of a blade starts to appear, black in color with interlacing vines running up the grip. Hanging from the pommel was small leaves in the dozens. Then the guard appeared running from left to right, it started as a pure white angelic wing, slowly darkening to a darker than night black demonic wing. Then the blade began to appear, with the same color effect as the guard, but the white edge was straight, with a slight golden light along the edge, while the black side held wicked looking serrated edge with black smoke curling off of the multiple smaller blades. At the very tip of the blade, it was glowing a sickly green, the kind of green you would never wish to touch.

Percy and Mrs. Dodds were shocked at the display of power, before Naruto pointed his blade at Mrs. Dodds.

"You will leave now, or die now. Your choice." Naruto's voice was uncharacteristically cold. Mrs. Dodds just snarls after she came out of her shock.

"I will leave when either you return what was stolen, or dead!" She screeches. Naruto just gains a cruel glint in his eyes.

"So be it." Naruto turns the blade where the black edge is facing Mrs. Dodds, and swings the blade from right to left, as he swings the miniature claws on the serrated edge fly off and hit Mrs. Dodds all over. "I curse you with scars of the damned, and poison that will forever weaken you. Be gone demon of hell!" He yells before Mrs. Dodds bursts into flames. Percy just stares at Naruto with shock while Naruto just sighs and drops his sword tip first. And his sword fell through the ground, back to where it came from.

Naruto walks up to Percy and pats his shoulder, "I will explain later I promise let's get back to the rest of the class." Percy just nods. They walk together back outside. Nancy walks up to them as soon as she sees them.

"I hope Ms. Kerr gave you detention!" She says loudly. Naruto looks natural, while Percy looks confused.

"Who?" Percy asks. Nancy just scoffs.

"Ms. Kerr our Math teacher." She says and walks away. Before Percy could ask, Mr. Brunner rolls up.

"Ah. Percy, I see you have my pen." He says, holding out his hand for the pen, "I hope next time you will be prepared with your own writing utensil."

Percy just nods weakly handing the pen back to Mr. Brunner, "Sir, what happened to Mrs. Dodds?" Percy asked, getting a confused look from Mr. Brunner. Naruto gave Mr. Brunner props, he was a good actor.

"Who, Percy?" Mr. Brunner asks.

"Mrs. Dodds, our math teacher." Percy tries hoping Mr. Brunner remembers. Mr. Brunner just shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Percy, but the math teacher is Ms. Kerr. Are you feeling alright?" Mr. Brunner asks with concern in his voice. Percy just nods his head, and walks away with Naruto by his side. Percy could only think one thing…am I going crazy?


End file.
